


Euphoria

by MikasButt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, marinette and adrien baking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasButt/pseuds/MikasButt
Summary: Just some Adrienette drabbles. More tags to come.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I'll update this, but I'll try my best! I hope you all enjoy!

"And then you fold the dry ingredients into the meringue. Make sure you're gentle though," Marinette instructed.

  
  
Adrien looked at her, confused as he held the spatula in his hand.

  
  
It took her far too long to realize her mistake, but she eventually realized as she looked to Adrien, seeing the slightly flustered look on his face.

  
  
_"Oh."_

  
  
Adrien offered a nervous smile, allowing the spatula to drop back into the bowl.

  
  
Marinette was quick to jump in, almost completely forgetting just how close they had managed to get as Marinette started to show the blond how to fold the other ingredients in.

  
  
"First you put in a little bit of the ingredients and work the spatula like this. That way the air you whipped into the egg whites doesn't get forced out," Marinette explained, guiding Adrien's hand through the motions, getting lost in the way all the other ingredients mixed with the meringue. She'd always found comfort in baking, and nearly nothing snapped her out of it when she got really into doing it. 

  
  
Adrien's voice would always be an exception, however.

  
  
"That's a lot easier than I thought it would be. You're really good at this, you know?"

  
  
Marinette's face flushed in an instant and upon realizing just how close they had managed to get, she took a large step back.

  
  
"I- thank you. I mean, that happens when your parents are bakers, I guess, huh?"

  
  
Laughing sheepishly, she planted her palm on her cheek, not realizing the bit of batter she had managed to get on her hand. She figured that in her haste to distance herself and keep from embarrassing herself in front of Adrien, she had managed to do so anyway.

  
  
"I guess so."

  
  
Turning to Marinette, Adrien's eyebrow's rose upon noticing the bit of batter on Marinette's cheek. "You've got a little bit of batter there."

  
  
Before Marinette could form a proper response, Adrien had already reached out, wiping the bit of batter off of Marinette's cheek with one finger.

  
  
And then he brought that finger to his mouth, licking the batter from it and Marinette swore her heart stopped for a second, at least.

  
  
"That's really good! I can't wait to try it again when we finish!"

  
  
Marinette could barely form words. Several seconds went by before she finally managed to get something out. It was quiet and breathy, making her sound as if she had just run a mile without stopping; but something was better than nothing.

  
  
"Me- Me too."

  
  
This boy must be trying to kill her...

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is from January, but I haven't posted in ages so I figured I'd post it as well as others, just for fun!


End file.
